


Select Files From The StrexCorp VIP Dossiers

by chibiwonder



Series: Small Difficulties [4]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Personell Files, Strexcorp, mention of Tamika Flynn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibiwonder/pseuds/chibiwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To Be Read Only With Proper Security Clearance by StrexCorp Synernists Inc.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Select Files From The StrexCorp VIP Dossiers

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Read Only With Proper Security Clearance by StrexCorp Synernists Inc.

**Name:** Cecil Palmer  
 **Occupation:**  Community Radio Host [Former]  
 **Current Location:**  █████, █████  
 **Employment Status:**  No Longer Employed, [DATA EXPUNGED]  
 _ **Notes:**  Possibly in league with Tamika Flynn, but at the very least a strong supporter of her rebellion. Subject possesses a great amount of resentment toward StrexCorp Synernists Inc. Also possesses strong love of Carlos █████, scientist. Locating this person may help to ██ ███████ █████, according to ████._

 **Name:**  Carlos █████  
 **Occupation:**  Scientist  
 **Current Location:**  Unknown  
 **Employment Status:**  Not Yet Employed  
 _ **Notes:**  Possibly in league with Tamika Flynn, and strong connection to Cecil Palmer. Studies science; equipment seized at laboratory indicated that the subject was working on █████████. Could prove useful once location is obtained. Records indicate this subject has family in another part of the country. They could prove useful if █████ █████████ █████ ██████████ ███._

 **Name:**  Carmen Márquez  
 **Occupation:**  Business Lawyer  
 **Current Location:**  Unknown  
 **Employment Status:**  Not Yet Employed  
 _ **Notes:**  Currently not at domicile. Records indicate that Carlos █████ called before eluding operatives and encouraged her to “go on a vacation” and to “bring your family,” while shrugging off any concerns she may have had. Operatives suspect that this subject and her family are going on a long road trip - no records indicate where. Keep watch on the apartment._

 **Name:**  Catalina Márquez  
 **Occupation:**  N/A  
 **Current Location:**  Unknown  
 **Employment Status:**  Not Yet Employed  
 _ **Notes:**  Daughter of Carmen Márquez, niece of Carlos █████, appears very close with both him and Cecil Palmer; refers to the latter as “Uncle Cecil.” Could be useful in drawing Carlos █████ out of hiding._

 **Name:**  Janice Carlsberg(?)  
 **Occupation:**  [DATA EXPUNGED]  
 **Current Location:**  █████, Night Vale  
 **Employment Status:**  Currently Employed, Number [DATA EXPUNGED]  
 _ **Notes:**  Daughter of ████████ Carlsberg(?) and step-daughter of Steve Carlsberg. Appears to be very fond of her uncle, Cecil Palmer. Girl Scout, has earned badges in fishing, basket weaving, horseback riding, camping, helicopter piloting, ████, █████████ , and ████████._


End file.
